


Una serie de catastróficas desdichas

by Dryadeh



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: DLC: citadel, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/pseuds/Dryadeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco cosas absurdas/inesperadas que sucedieron durante la fiesta. Spoilers del DLC de la Ciudadela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una serie de catastróficas desdichas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandabeicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/gifts).



> Este fic es puro crack en respuesta a la petición de en el Shore leave fest de . Muy MUY CRACK y absurdo, lo advierto.

**Una serie de catastróficas desdichas**

**I. “Me gustan las burbujas”.**

Había bebido más de la cuenta y eso empezaba a pasarle factura. Necesita ir al servicio con urgencia, pero el aseo de la planta baja llevaba los últimos veinte minutos ocupado, así que Shepard hizo el esfuerzo de subir las escaleras hasta su habitación. La puerta estaba abierta. Entró con tranquilidad y se dirigió al baño, donde se encontró con la visión más inesperada y traumática que había tenido jamás.

Su jacuzzi estaba ocupado por dos personas. Urdnot Wrex y Samantha Traynor. Wrex y Traynor… ¿WREX Y TRAYNOR?

—¿Qué demonios… —balbuceó. Por fortuna, no estaban haciendo nada indebido y los dos iban vestidos. Wrex ni se había molestado en quitarse la armadura y estaba cómodamente tumbado a sus anchas, ocupando casi todo el jacuzzi. Traynor, con la ropa empapada y expresión contrariada, estaba encogida en un rincón con los brazos cruzados.

—Hola, Shepard —la saludó Wrex con tranquilidad, y movió un dedo en el agua para salpicar a la especialista en comunicaciones de la Normandía, quien tuvo la decencia de mostrarse al menos un poco violenta.

—Puedo explicarlo, comandante —aseguró ella, retorciéndose las manos —Decidí venir a relajarme un rato en el jacuzzi y cuando llegué, Wrex estaba aquí. Se ha negado a irse, así que me he metido de todas formas —finalizó su breve relato lanzándole una mirada asesina al krogan.

—Yo llegué primero —alegó Wrex impertérrito, y volvió a salpicar a Samantha.

Shepard tardó unos segundos en recuperar la voz. Estaba demasiado impactada.

—De Traynor no me sorprende, pero tú, Wrex… —masculló.

Wrex se estiró todo lo que pudo, arrinconando más a la pobre humana, y miró a Shepard.

—Me gustan las burbujas —declaró.

Eso fue más de lo que Shepard pudo soportar.

—Ehmm… está bien. Creo que voy a volver a la fiesta y comportarme como si nada de esto hubiese sucedido jamás.

—Comandante… —comenzó Traynor.

—No te oigo —Shepard la cortó haciendo un gesto con la mano —Esto no está pasando.

Y salió a toda prisa de su habitación.

Ya no tenía ganas de usar el baño.

 

**II. Alcohol turiano**

Bajó las escaleras como un rayo y se dirigió al minibar, donde Garrus y Joker charlaban apoyados en la barra. Un montón de vasos de chupito repletos de líquido de distintos colores reposaban sobre la madera barnizada.

—No os creeríais lo que acabo de ver —confesó Shepard —Necesito un trago.

Y sin más, cogió un vaso y lo vació de una vez.

—¡Shepard, no…! —exclamó Garrus. Ella posó el vaso con cuidado y le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

—¿Qué?

—Eso que acabas de beber es alcohol turiano…

Shepard lo observó, paralizada. De repente toda su boca, su esófago y su estómago comenzaron a arder como si hubiese tragado un montón de lava, y la habitación empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

—Así que… voy a morir —concluyó, apoyándose en la barra.

—Bueno, unos sorbos no te matarán pero será mejor que lo expulses de tu sistema cuanto antes —explicó Garrus —¿Qué hace vomitar a los humanos? —preguntó volviéndose hacia Joker, que observaba la escena con una sonrisa divertida.

—Conozco un remedio infalible. Café con sal. No sé, puede que echarle un poco de pasta de dientes ayude —respondió él —Yo me encargo de prepararlo.

Y le dirigió a Shepard una sonrisa malévola que decía claramente “ _esto por usarme como cebo_ ”. Por desgracia para él, su remedio tuvo un efecto instantáneo porque antes de que Joker se hubiese bajado del taburete, ella ya tenía náuseas.

Sin pararse a dar explicaciones, salió corriendo hacia el aseo más cercano (le pareció escuchar a Garrus comentar con Joker algo como “ _pues sí que era infalible_ ” a lo lejos). Por suerte para todos, el servicio de la planta baja estaba desocupado, así que Shepard pudo entrar como un rayo, levantar la tapa del váter y “expulsar” la bebida turiana entre un montón de toses y arcadas.

Notó la presencia de Garrus a su lado y luego sintió sus ásperos dedos apartándole el pelo de la cara mientras terminaba. Cuando ya no quedó rastro de alcohol turiano (ni de ningún tipo) dentro de su estómago, Shepard se apoyó contra la pared del baño. Tenía el rostro cubierto de transpiración y la respiración acelerada. Garrus era una mancha borrosa y doble acuclillada frente a ella, que poco a poco fue ganando definición.

—¿Sabes, Shepard? —dijo él, tras un breve silencio —No creo que después de esto pueda seguir respetándote nunca más…

—Oh, ¿así que antes me respetabas? —preguntó ella, intentando ponerse en pie. Garrus le tendió una mano y la ayudó a levantarse y acercarse al lavabo.

—Ser la segunda mejor tiradora de la galaxia después de mí merece algún tipo de consideración.

Shepard se lavó la cara y se enjuagó la boca un par de veces. Después se secó el rostro con una toalla y miró el reflejo de Garrus en el espejo antes de contestar.

—¿Y sobrevivir a un buen trago de alcohol turiano? ¿No merece eso un poco de respeto?

—No estoy seguro. Lo pensaré —respondió él. Y aunque los turianos no sonreían, al menos no de una manera reconocible por los humanos, Shepard juraría que las comisuras de la boca de Garrus se alargaron e inclinaron hacia arriba burlonamente. Sabía que le recordaría lo que había pasado esa noche durante el resto de su vida. En fin, no podía hacer nada al respecto y tenía preocupaciones más importantes como sus rodillas a punto de doblarse o los azulejos del baño girando a su alrededor.

—Mientras lo piensas, ¿puedes llevarme hasta un sofá? —suplicó.

Y Shepard comprobó que, en realidad, los turianos sí sabían sonreír.

**III. El trasero distractor**

Yacía en el sofá, hecha un despojo. Ni siquiera se había sentido tan desorientada y débil cuando despertó en la estación espacial de Cerberus, tras dos años en coma. No sabía cómo Garrus era capaz de tragar algo de esa bebida infernal y seguir en pie, pero de no ser por él, probablemente habría tenido que llegar al sofá a gatas.

—Shepard, Garrus me ha contado lo sucedido.

La voz de Kaidan hizo que abriera los ojos, para encontrarlo acuclillado junto a ella. Su cabello brillaba, reflejando los destellos de la chimenea artificial que había tras él. Tenía un pelo tan bonito…

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

—Viviré, creo.

—Así que como nadie ha intentado matarte durante el día de hoy, decidiste encargarte tú misma —Kaidan sonrió al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo con una mano.

—Eso parece. Quizás le haya cogido el gusto…

—Sí, le has cogido el gusto a preocuparme —la regañó él y recorrió con los dedos la cara de Shepard, desde la sien hasta la barbilla. Estaban fríos, como si hubiese estado sosteniendo una bebida con mucho hielo momentos antes, y su tacto proporcionó un leve alivio a la comandante. Cerró los ojos, dejándose mecer por la caricia, hasta que Kaidan susurró un “ _Vuelvo enseguida_ ” y retiró la mano.

Cuando Shepard separó los párpados lo encontró de pie, alejándose. Dado que estaba tumbada, tenía unas vista excelentes de la parte posterior su anatomía. Era una tortura. Kaidan se detuvo junto a la barra de la cocina, cogió un paño y lo mojó. Después de escurrirlo, regresó junto a ella. Se arrodilló a su lado y le puso la tela empapada en la frente.

—Agh, odio cuando haces eso —farfulló Shepard.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Kaidan, confundido.

—¿Cómo esperas que mantenga una conversación cuando acabas de poner tu trasero en mi campo de visión? Es muy distractor.

Kaidan se carcajeó. Siempre que reía, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos. A Shepard le encantaba que lo hiciera.

—¿Mi trasero te distrae? —preguntó, divertido.

—Continuamente. Es soportable cuando llevas puesta tu armadura, pero con la ropa informal…

Kaidan sonrió y se acercó más ella. Shepard notó cómo el pulso se le aceleraba cuanto sintió sus dedos recorriéndole el rostro.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Shepard? —susurró en voz baja, íntima.

—Tengo unas cuantas ideas. Tan sólo dame un momento para recuperarme —pidió ella, y Kaidan volvió a reír.

 

**IV. El pizzero volus**

Sin duda, el mayor Alenko era una almohada muy cómoda. Se había sentado en el sofá y ahora Shepard apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo, recuperándose de los efectos del alcohol turiano mientras él le acariciaba el pelo.

—Vamos, _amigo_ , necesito probarla otra vez.

La voz de James hizo que Shepard saliera de su trance y abriera los ojos. Descubrió que el militar estaba cerca de ellos, con Glifo. La inteligencia artificial de Liara proyectaba en 3D la imagen de un volus con el que Vega estaba hablando. Era el pizzero de hacía un par de días.

—La última vez nadie me pagó —alegó el volus, cruzándose de brazos. A juzgar por el hecho de que dijo la frase entera sin hacer ninguna pausa para respirar, Shepard deduzco que estaba realmente enfadado.

—Te pagaré, lo prometo.

—¿Por qué debería creerte?

—Yo… —James se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrado —Te daré propina. ¡Y _cerveza_ , mucha cerveza! Yo invito.

—No puedo beber cerveza humana —replicó el pizzero, sin dejarse convencer.

—¿Qué bebéis los volus? ¿Aceite? Estoy seguro de que Shepard tiene un poco por aquí. Vamos,  es la mejor pizza que he probado en mi vida. Tráeme otra —suplicó.

—¿Aceite? —el volus apuntó a James con un dedo, a través del holograma, e hizo una honda inspiración —¿Es eso un chiste xenófobo? Los volus somos orgánicos, no sintéticos.

James cerró las manos en puño, desesperado. Ignorando la sonrisa burlona de Shepard, se volvió hacia el ayudante de Liara.

—Glifo, dile algo.

—La comandante Shepard no ha gastado todos los fondos transferidos a su cuenta para la fiesta. Si ella lo autoriza, puedo realizar el pago por adelantado con lo que ha sobrado.

James se volvió hacia Shepard y le mostró lo que sin duda consideraba una sonrisa seductora.

—Hey, Lola, ¿lo has oído?

—Lo he oído, Vega. —respondió ella con indiferencia —Lo que no veo es que sacó yo de todo esto.

Después de intoxicarse con alcohol turiano, no podía comer ni beber nada más. Tampoco podía bailar o moverse del sofá, así que sus posibilidades de ocio eran muy limitadas. De algún modo tenía que matar el tiempo mientras se recuperaba.

O quizás, sencillamente era malvada.

—Vamos, Shepard, ¡estoy sin blanca por tu culpa! —se quejó James —En el maldito partido de ayer te pusiste del lado de Cortez y me dejaste sin un crédito. Me lo debes.

—No sé, Vega… —Shepard aparentó pensárselo seriamente. Los dos sabían que tarde o temprano acabaría cediendo. No se trataba de eso, sino de hacer rabiar a James todo lo posible. El soldado tenía la cabeza tan hundida entre los hombros que parecía un toro a punto de embestir. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a su comandante y se volvió hacia Kaidan.

—Kaidan, dile algo —pidió.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo lograr que cambie de opinión? —preguntó el aludido. Shepard no podía verle el rostro en su posición, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo.

—No lo sé —Vega fingió pensarlo y se inclinó sobre ellos con una expresión maliciosa que a Shepard le dio muy mala espina —Tal vez… tu “trasero distractor”.

Shepard se quedó boquiabierta y Kaidan dejó de acariciarle el pelo durante unos instantes.

—Esa conversación era privada —le reprochó ella.

—Y lo seguirá siendo si me prestas al dinero para la pizza, comandante. De lo contrario… —dejó el resto de la frase en el aire, pero señaló con la cabeza a la mitad de la tripulación, que bailaba y charlaba en la cocina a sólo unos metros de ellos.

—Está bien, tú ganas —reconoció Shepard con fastidio.

James se cruzó de brazos y sonrió triunfal.

—Ya he transferido los fondos a la cuenta de la pizzería, señor Vega —indicó Glifo, tan eficiente como siempre.

—¿Has oído eso, amigo? Te pagaremos por adelantado —explicó James, dirigiéndose al holograma del volus —Sólo tráeme la pizza.

—Está bien —murmuró el pizzero y su imagen desapareció con un leve zumbido.

—Glifo, eres el mejor. Y por cierto, bonita pajarita —James era todo buen humor de repente.

En respuesta, Glifo se inclinó hacia delante y después giró sobre sí mismo. Shepard se sintió un poco culpable porque ni siquiera había notado que llevaba pajarita.

—Gracias, señor Vega —respondió el ayudante.

James asintió con la cabeza y después miró a Shepard a la cara.

—Lola —dijo a modo de despedida, y le guiñó un ojo burlonamente antes de desaparecer en dirección al minibar.

 

 

**V. Unas invitadas no deseadas**

El pizzero volus tardó en llegar lo que pareció una eternidad. Cuando llamó al timbre, James ya llevaba unos diez minutos machacando la alfombra del recibidor, de tanto pasear de un lado al otro. Estaba tan impaciente que apenas echó un vistazo a la videocámara y abrió la puerta directamente. Gran error, porque el pizzero volus no estaba solo. Tres chicas, a las que Grunt había despachado de malas maneras cuando era capaz de sostenerse en pie, entraron con él.

En realidad llevaban dos horas emborrachándose en la entrada del antiguo piso de Anderson y no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de colarse en cuanto vieron la ocasión. Lo siguiente que supo Shepard fue que al abrir los ojos estaba rodeada por tres jóvenes alcoholizadas e histéricas que no paraban de gritar y señalarla haciendo comentarios como “¡ _Oh, dios mío!. ¡Oh, dios mío!, ¡es realmente Shepard!_ ” o “ _En persona tiene peor aspecto, de verdad debe deteriorar mucho estar en guerra continuamente_ ”. La tercera chica sólo era capaz de llorar, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Únicamente sus años de experiencia en el campo de batalla permitieron a Shepard tomar el control de la situación.

—Kaidan, haz algo. Usa tu biótica, distráelas con tu trasero… lo que sea, pero líbrame de ellas, por favor —murmuró, mientras en su interior imaginaba que eran tres soldados infiltradas de Cerberus o de la CAT6 y que ella tenía una escopeta a mano.

Conocedor de la cadena de mando, Kaidan obedeció y se levantó del sofá. Se acercó a las jóvenes y trató de tranquilizarlas, pero ellas no le escuchaban. Empezaron a interrogarlo acerca de cómo había conocido a Shepard, cómo era ella en persona, si tenían una relación o si por el contrario estaba soltero. Ni siquiera esperaban a escuchar sus respuestas y lo ametrallaban continuamente con una nueva ronda de preguntas. Una de las chicas, la rubia que había hecho el desafortunado comentario acerca del mal aspecto de Shepard, se acercaba cada vez más a él, de modo que pronto acabaría metiéndosele debajo de la camiseta.

Kaidan no parecía notarlo y se afanaba por intentar razonar con ellas e invitarlas con sutileza a abandonar la fiesta. Aquello no estaba funcionado. El mayor no tenía madera de portero de discoteca y cada vez que abría la boca, las intrusas parecían más y más dispuestas a quedarse allí, admirándolo.

Shepard decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Kaidan. Sonrió a las entrometidas para despistarlas y se llevó a su compañero aparte mientras ellas comentaban con poca discreción la buena pareja que hacían. Bueno, excepto la rubia, que había pasado de fan de Shepard a fan de Kaidan en cuestión de cinco minutos.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —farfulló Shepard en voz baja —¿Tratando de enamorarlas? Porque eso es exactamente lo que estás consiguiendo. ¿Dónde está Grunt cuando lo necesitas? ¡Grunt! —llamó a voz en grito.

—Yo… —comenzó Kaidan, pero no pudo acabar su frase porque las tres jóvenes decidieron que su conversación había finalizado y volvieron a rodearlos. Shepard, que nunca había abandonado el campo de batalla, comprendió que ese era un gran momento cambiar de hábitos y se escabulló.

Descubrió a Tali sentada sobre el piano, haciendo sonar las teclas cada vez que se movía. Decidió pedirle auxilio. Necesitaba que alguien trajera a Grunt y ella no estaba en condiciones de ir a buscarlo al piso de arriba.

—¡Tali! —exclamó, acercándose a su amiga —¿Puedes ayudarme? Necesito que vayas a buscar a Grunt, creo que sigue en la d…

—¿Sabes algo, Shepard? Me siento libre —Tali extendió los brazos, enfatizando sus palabras —Estoy harta de usar el puerto de inducción de emergencia. Creo que voy a quitarme la máscara…

—¡No! —Shepard la detuvo cuando la mano de Tali se acercaba a su casco —Si haces eso, mañana la resaca será la menor de tus preocupaciones.

Miró a su alrededor buscando ayuda. Liara estaba cerca de la puerta, así que decidió probar suerte.

—¡Liara! ¿Liara, puedes…? —no llegó a terminar la frase al descubrir que la asari estaba muy ocupada haciendo levitar a Joker con su biótica. El piloto tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios, al tiempo que murmuraba algo que sonaba a “ _es como flotar en el espacio…_ ”. Shepard suspiró, desesperada. Debía buscar un plan B. No podía soltar a Tali o se quitaría la máscara, y mientras tuviera que vigilarla resultaba imposible buscar a nadie para que fuese a por Grunt.

En ese momento Jacob salió de la cocina con una cerveza en la mano y en apariencia más sobrio que la mayoría de los presentes. Shepard comprendió que era su única oportunidad.

—Vale. Jacob, ven aquí —lo llamó—Bien, ¿estás muy borracho?

Jacob se detuvo a su lado y le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

—¿A dónde pretendes llegar, Shepard? Quiero decir, me siento halagado pero voy a ser padre…

Estaba tomándole el pelo y Shepard no tenía tiempo para eso en ese momento, así que le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, que arrancó una sonrisa al soldado, y fue directa al grano.

—Necesito que cuides de Tali, quiere quitarse la máscara.

—Ok, comandante, yo me encargo —contestó Jacob y Shepard sintió ganas de llorar del alivio. Soltó la mano de Tali y dejó que su amigo se sentara junto a ella y la tomara por un brazo —Ven aquí, Tali. Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte. Accidentalmente he visto algún episodio de Flota y flotilla y tengo curiosidad…

Bien. Una prueba superada. Ahora sólo debía encontrar alguien que le trajera a Grunt y él se desharía de las fanáticas. Había un grupo de gente en la cocina, así que Shepard se acercó, sintiéndose débil y mareada. Jack bailaba sensualmente en lo alto de una mesa, Samara, Garrus y SID charlaban junto al fregadero y Miranda estaba apoyada en una encimera, bebiendo una copa. Como parecía desocupada, Shepard se acercó a ella.

—Miranda, necesito tu ayuda —imploró.

—¿Qué ocurre, Shepard?

—Necesito que vayas al baño de la segunda planta y busques a Grunt. La última vez que lo vi estaba durmiendo en la ducha. Despiértalo y dile que es un portero terrible y que arregle este entuerto —y señaló con una mano a las tres jóvenes, que parecían estar pidiéndole a Kaidan que les firmara un autógrafo en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Abrumada por la fama? —se burló Miranda.

Shepard le lanzó una mirada asesina que la agente correspondió con una sonrisa. Por suerte, le hizo caso y desapareció escaleras arriba. Sin embargo, ella y Grunt tardaban más en aparecer de lo que a la comandante le habría gustado y cuando vio cómo la rubia le ponía un bolígrafo a Kaidan en los dedos y se señalaba el escote, decidió que ya habían rebasado su paciencia.

Dio un paso hacia ellos en el mismo momento en que Grunt bajaba por las escaleras, como un cohete lanzado a propulsión. El suelo y las paredes temblaron. Se plantó entre las intrusas de un salto, entrechocó los puños y les gruñó un _“¿QUÉ OS DIJE? ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!”_ que levantó hasta viento.

Una de las chicas gritó, pero las otras dos se echaron a reír. La rubia se despidió de Kaidan con un beso en la mejilla y luego las tres echaron a correr hacia la puerta entre risas. Grunt las siguió andando a zancadas y cerró de un portazo cuando hubieron salido. En algún lugar del apartamento se escuchó el sonido de una foto descolgándose y haciéndose añicos.

Shepard se llevó una mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza. Decidió que había tenido suficiente por esa noche, así que se acercó a Kaidan y lo agarró por la camiseta.

—Llévame a mi habitación. Ahora —fue todo lo que dijo.

Kaidan le pasó una mano por la cintura y sonrió.

—A sus órdenes, comandante.

La llevó casi en brazos escaleras arriba. Quizás Shepard se fingió un poco más afectada de lo que realmente estaba para que la agarrara más fuerte, pero tampoco creía que a Kaidan fuera a importarle.

—Así que la fiesta se ha acabado, ¿eh? —murmuró él, cuando llegaron hasta su cuarto.

Shepard se cercioró de que Wrex y Samantha ya no estaban en el jacuzzi antes de responder.

—La fiesta acaba de empezar —anunció, y rodeándolo con los brazos, lo besó en la boca. Kaidan correspondió a su beso como si hubiese estado esperando por eso toda la noche y le coló las manos bajo la camiseta al tiempo que empujaba la puerta con un pie.

Lo último que oyeron antes de que se cerrase, fue el furioso grito de Vega.

—¿QUIÉN SE HA COMIDO MI PIZZA?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien lo ha leído, agradecería una opinión, por favor :)


End file.
